In remote management of server nodes, locating and accessing a server node in a typical rack system may not be readily straightforward due to the large number of server nodes present in typical rack systems. Thus, in some rack systems, a management backplane may be configured to locate server nodes in the rack system. The management backplane is typically a printed circuit board (PCB) that connects server nodes to the management node. Often times, the management backplane adds a layer of complexity to the rack system, increasing both financial and manpower costs for maintaining the rack system.